Lamp strings, such as those used in for example Christmas, are well known and widely used in holidays and festivals for making joyful atmosphere. The lamp strings usually comprise a set of wires that usually has two wires for supplying electricity and a plurality of lamp sockets physically and electrically connected to the wires with lamps received and held in each of the sockets. The wires are usually flexible so as to allow a user to attach the lamp string to a fixture with the wires extending along a desired path to form a desired pattern, such as a cartoon figure, or a particular shape, such as a star.
To provide a convenient way to mount the lamp string in a particular pattern, some of the lamp string manufacturers provide a holding frame of a configuration corresponding to the particular pattern with the lamp string fixed thereon. Some of the lamp string holding frames are made of an elongated piece of material, such a long strip-like plate, which has a plurality of holes formed thereon to each receive a lamp therein so as to hold the lamp on the elongated piece of material.
The piece of material that forms the lamp string holding frame is substantially located on a plane or defines a plane and the holes on the elongated material piece have the shape corresponding to the lamp so as to snagly receive the lamp therein in such a way that the lamp lies substantially on the plane of the material piece of the holding frame. This allows the light of the lamp to be observed from both side of the material piece.
However, such a lamp string holding frame provides no lamp securing means so that the lamps are simply held within the holes by means of snag fitting therebetween. Thus it is very likely that the lamps may get off the holding frame due to for example external force and vibration occurring on the holding frame. Further, the conventional lamp string holding frame of this type also provides no wire securing means so that the wires are loosely hung between two successive lamps which connected to the wires.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improvement over the lamp string holding frame of the above mentioned type which allows the lamps and the wires connecting the lamps to be securely held on the holding frame.